Captivated
by namikaze chila
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto mampu membuat Uchiha Sasuke gila dengan segala keindahan yang dimilki oleh pemuda manis nan cantik itu hanya di pertemuan pertama mereka. Yaoi/SasuNaru/RnR please?


Chapter 1

Title: Captivated

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Sasuke belong to Naruto, Naruto belong to Sasuke.

Warning: Yaoi, typo(s), sasunaru, don't like don't read

.

.

.

 _" Aku tidak mau kaa-san "_ teriak prmuda imut yang bermata sappire itu pada kaa-sannya dengan sangat amat tegas

 _" Naru-chan sayang kau itu sudah di jodohkan, kau tidak bisa menolaknya "_ paksa kaa-sannya pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

Uzumaki Naruto begitulah nama pemuda manis itu. Saat ini ia sedang bersitegang dengan kaa-sannya yaitu Uzumaki Kushina tapi sekarang jadi Namikaze Kushina karena menikah dengan Namikaze Minato yang juga tousan Naruto,.. Kushina memaksa Naruto untuk menikah dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga terpandang atas dasar perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh orang tuanya dan orang tua gadis itu.

Naruto yang jelas tidak mau menikah karena perjodohan, tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah ide kaa-sannya itu. Pemuda manis mempesona itu hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai.

 _" Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengannya, bertemu saja belum "_ tolak Naruto sekali lagi dan terus bersikeras menolak perjodohan yang menurutnya menggelikan itu.

 _" Makanya kaa-san akan mempertemukanmu dengan gadis itu saat makan malam nanti. Percayalah, dia itu cantik, pintar dan baik serta dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang Hyuuga . Kaa-san yakin dia pasti akan cocok dengan putra kaa-san yang tampan ini . Lagipula umurmu kan sudah 28 tahun, di umur segitu sudah waktunya kau mencari pendamping hidup. Kaa-san tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai, tapi memang kau sudah punya calon? Belum kan? Pacaran saja kau belum pernah ,makanya kaa-san mencarikannya untukmu supaya kau tidak usah repot-repot "_ ungkap kaa-sannya panjang lebar. Naruto mendecak kesal, ia memang belum pernah berpacaran selama perjalanan 28 tahun hidupnya karena menurutnya berpacaran itu merepotkan, ia hanya akan memilih seorang pendamping hidup dalam sekali seumur hidupnya namun nyatanya sampai saat ini Naruto masih belum menemukan tambatan hatinya.

 _" Kalau kaa-san tetap memaksa, aku akan kabur dari rumah "_ ancam Naruto

 _" Kaa-san tidak percaya kau akan melakukannya lagipula mana ada orang yang mau kabur bilang-bilang dulu "_ dengan santai ummanya sama sekali tidak menggubris ancaman Naruto

 _" Kaa-san jahat! "_ teriak Naruto kesal lalu berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan kaa-sannya yang cuek-cuek saja sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya yang menggemaskan itu meski umurnya sudah hampir kepala tiga.

.

.

Selama seharian ini Naruto mengurung diri di kamarnya setelah pemberitahuan perjodohan oleh kaa-sannya , ini sebagai bentuk protes yang dilakukannya. Kemungkinan terburuk dari aksi penolakannya itu mungkin ia kan benar-benar kabur dari rumahnya tergantung bagaimana keputusan kaa-sannya.

 _" Naru-chan, bersiap-siaplah. Keluarga calon istrimu sudah dalam perjalanan. Jangan mengurung diri terus kaa-san tidak akan luluh "_ kata Kushina dari luar kamar Naruto. Naruto mendengus kesal. Kushina hapal betul perangai anaknya yang masih kekanak-kanakan itu.

1 jam sebelum acara perjodohan itu, Naruto mulai resah dan panik. Haruskah ia benar-benar kabur dari rumah? Pikiran Naruto mulai menerka-nerka kira-kira kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi jika ia kabur maupun jika ia tidak kabur.

Namun memang setelah dipikir-pikir secara matang, sepertinya pilihan kabur adalah pilihan yang akan dipilihnya karena dengan begitu acara perjodohan itu secara otomatis akan batal. Ia merasa percuma kalau ia menemui keluarga gadis itu dan menolaknya disana, kaa-sannya selalu punya 1001 cara agar keinginannya itu terlaksana jadi ia akan menggunakan caranya sendiri. Kabur.

Naruto mulai gugup, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Selama 28 tahun perjalanan hidupnya, baru pertama kali ini ia kabur dari rumah seperti ini. ia mulai membuka jendela balkon kamarnya dan melihat keadaan di luar sembari menyiapkan rencana.

 _" Naru! Ayo keluar sayang, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai "_ teriak Kushina dari luar kamarnya. Naruto semakin gugup sedangkan waktu terus berjalan dan ia masih berdiri diam di balkon kamarnya.

 _" Baiklah Naruto, kau pasti bisa! "_ ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sekedar untuk menyemangati dirinya Naruto menutup jendela balkonnya dan melepaskan sandal rumahnya.

Pemuda manis itu memegang teralis balkonnya kuat-kuat. Jarak dari kamarnya di lantai dua dengan halaman belakang dibawah kamarnya itu tidak terlalu tinggi jadi ia yakin kalau ia bisa sampai di bawah hanya dengan sekali lompatan. Rerumputan di bawah itu akan memperkecil kemungkinan Naruto terluka.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan...

Hup! ia akhirnya melompat dari balkon kamarnya dan mendarat di halaman belakangnya dengan sedikit mulus. Naruto harus kesakitan saat ternyata pantatnya duluan yang mendarat di tanah rerumputan itu, ia pun memegangi pantatnya sambil meringis kesakitan .

Sambil mengusap-ngusap pantatnya, Naruto pun berjalan menuju dinding pagar rumahnya yang jaraknya agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, dengan mengerahkan seluruh kewaspadaannya ia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup sepi, Naruto pun mulai memanjati pohon yang dekat dengan dinding pagar rumahnya itu agar lebih mudah melewati pagar rumahnya. Dengan lincah, kakinya memanjat batang-batang pohon itu meskipun kakinya harus terluka dan mengeluarkan darah karena menginjak pijakan yang cukup tajam. Akhirnya ia berhasil melompat dari pohon itu ke puncak dinding pagar rumah dan kembali melompat dari sana. Untungnya ada mobil yang sedang terparkir disana hingga memudahkannya untuk mendarat.

 _" yosh! "_ seru Naruto yang senang karena aksi kaburnya telah berhasil.

Sementara itu Kushina dan Minato tengah sibuk menerima calon besannya dan mulai resah karena putra mereka itu tidak kunjung juga menampakkan diri, maka dari itu Kushina pun memutuskan untuk kembali memanggil Naruto agar mau keluar dari kamarnya.

 _" Naru-chan! Sayang, ayo keluar nak. Tamu kita sudah datang, kau harus menyapanya "_ kata Kushina itu tapi lagi-lagi tak ada respon dari dalam kamar Naruto. Ia mulai kuatir dan takut kalau anaknya itu benar-benar kabur dari rumah.

Kushina pun memanggil maid-nya dan menyuruhnya membuka kamar Naruto dengan kunci duplikat.

Saat pintu kamarnya dibuka, betapa terkejutnya dia saat tak mendapati anaknya ada di dalam kamarnya.

 _" Naru? Kau dimana sayang? "_ kata ibunya mencari-cari di dalam kamar Naruto yang cukup luas itu.

 _" Naru, jangan coba-coba menakuti kaa-san. Ayo keluar! "_ Kushina terus berusaha mencari Naruto. Ia sudah mencari di kamar mandi dalam kamar, namun Naruto tak ada disana. ia mulai panik.

 _" Naru! "_ panggil Kushina yang kini memeriksa ruang wardrobe milik anaknya itu namun lagi-lagi tak ada.

Kushina pun mendekati jendela balkon kamar anaknya dan mendapati sandal rumah Naruto tergeletak mengenaskan disana,ia melihat ke sekeliling halaman belakang rumahnya dari balkon kamar Naruto namun jejak-jejak anaknya itu sama sekali tak ia temukan.

Akhirnya Kushina menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto telah kabur dari rumah. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan benar-benar melakukan hal seperti yang anaknya ucapkan. Ia kira Naruto hanya bercanda.

Kushina beringsut lemas di tempat tidur Naruto _" Ternyata kau benar-benar kabur Naru "_ ucapnya sedih dan tak sengaja mendapati ponsel Naruto tergeletak di meja nakas. Bagus, sekarang ia tak bisa menghubungi Naruto. Minatopun menyusul istrnya yang tak kunjung kembali _" Dimana Naru , Kushina sayang ? . kenapa belum keluar juga?"_ tanya Minato. "Bagaimana ini Minato-kun, Naru-chan benar bebenar kabur, aku kuatir" tangis Kushina. _"Tenanglah sayang kita pasti menemukannya dan pasti juga belum jauh. ayo kita cari"_

Namun disamping keberhasilan Naruto kabur dari rumah, masalah lain muncul. Sekarang ia bingung mau kemana apalagi gerimis mulai turun dan cuaca malam saat itu semakin mendingin parahnya lagi pakaian yang saat ini Naruto pakai tidak cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya hangat apalagi kakinya juga tidak memakai alas apapun dengan beberapa luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Pertama, Naruto pun berlari menjauhi rumahnya dengan menahan sakit pada kakinya yang harus menginjak aspal beserta dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil yang tajam tanpa tahu ke arah mana ia harus lari.

Naruto sudah mulai jauh dari rumahnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan saja setelah cukup lelah berlari. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya mulai melihat aneh,ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, harusnya ia menyiapkan banyak hal sebelum ia kabur seperti baju hangat, sepatu, payung dan lainnya namun karena kepepet waktu dan saking gugupnya ia jadi lupa menyiapkan itu semua. Sial.

Hujan deras akhirnya benar-benar turun setelah memberikan harapan palsu dengan hanya menumpahkan berparas manis itu pun harus terpaksa kembali berlari.

Naruto berlari menerobos hujan tanpa peduli bajunya yang sudah mulai basah, kakinya yang terluka dan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai menggigil hingga lampu penyebrang jalan yang merah pun ia terobos dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada mobil yang tengah melaju kencang dari arah kirinya.

Naruto yang baru menyadarinya hanya terpaku diam sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sekian detik kemudian ia akan kehilangan nyawanya dan yang terpikir oleh Naruto saat itu hanya permintaan maaf terhadap kaa-sannya.

Suara klakson telah membahana disertai oleh decitan rem mobil yang terdengar nyaring. Naruto semakin takut dan menyesali perbuatan kaburnya. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. 3 kata itulah yang terus terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian keheningan menyergap namun Naruto masih bisa merasakan hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Apakah ia sudah mati? Tapi kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kesakitan? Apakah nyawanya langsung melayang?.

pemuda manis itu mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang memanggilnya.

 _" Kau tidak apa-apa? "_ katanya sambil memegangi bahu Naruto

Naruto perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan membuka matanya, ia melihat seorang pria berwajah tampan dan rambut model melawan grafitasi didepannya sedang menatap cemas kearahnya. Apakah Naruto sekarang sedang berada di dunia lain? Kenapa ada malaikat tampan seperti mahluk yang ada didepannya sekarang? Apakah dia malaikat pencabut nyawa?

Namun sebelum Naruto menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Ia pingsan.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria tampan dengan mata onyx dan warna kulit putih itu hampir saja menghilangkan nyawa orang lain kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat bertindak menginjak rem sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke tak melihat siapapun didepan mobilnya, apakah ia telah menabrak orang itu? tetapi tadi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan mobilnya menabrak sesuatu dan mendengar suara benturan. Dengan panik ia pun keluar dari mobilnya.

Sasuke melihat seorang errr.. entah itu pemuda atau gadis sedang berjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dan terlihat menggigil sedangkan kakinya terlihat tidak memakai alas apapun sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir yang tercampur dengan air hujan.

 _" Kau tidak apa-apa? "_ tanya Sasuke memegang bahu orang itu yang bergetar. Pria tampan itu menatap khawatir orang itu.

Orang itu perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya dan membuka matanya lalu menatap Sasuke.

DEG

Tiba-tiba jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang saat ia menatap wajah orang yang hampir ia tabrak didepannya itu. Wajahnya yang pucat, mata sappire ,hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir merahnya yang mulai membiru karena kedinginan mampu membius Sasuke dengan sekejap.

Namun mata indah berwarna biru sappire yang tadi seolah menghipnotis Sasuke itu langsung terpejam saat mahluk manis di depannya jatuh pingsan, untung saja tangan kekar Sasuke dengan sigap langsung menangkap tubuh kecil itu dan mengangkatnya dengan ala bridal style, dan saat itulah Sasuke menyadari bahwa orang yang ada di gendongannya ini adalah seorang pemuda dilihat dari dada rata orang itu karena bajunya yang basah dan menempel di tubuhnya.

Sasuke memasukkan tubuh pemuda itu ke dalam mobilnya kemudian membawa mobilnya itu pergi dari TKP.

Selang tak lama kemudian Sasuke pun sampai di pelataran parkiran apartemennya dan menghentikan mobilnya. Sejenak Sasuke menatap pemuda cantik yang tengah pingsan di sampingnya untuk sekedar mengagumi pesonanya, bagaimana bisa ada pemuda yang semanis ini? Pemuda itu begitu polos apalagi tanda garis lahir di kedua pipinya menambah kesan sangat manis. Pria tampan itu tersenyum, ada semacam perasaan yang menyenangkan di hatinya.

Sasuke pun akhirnya meraih jaketnya yang ada di jok belakang dan memakaikannya pada tubuh pemuda itu. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan kembali mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu lalu membawanya ke kamar apartemennya.

Saat di dalam lift tatapan Sasuke seolah tak mau lepas dari wajah pemuda manis yang ada dalam gendongannya itu. Keindahan pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat sempurna di mata Sasuke, debaran di jantungnya bahkan masih belum bisa berhenti.

' _sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kau cantik sekali_ ' batin Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada mata yang sedang terpejam itu, pasti indah sekali jika Sasuke bisa menatapnya lagi. Lalu tatapannya turun ke arah hidung mancung milik namja yang cantiknya overload itu dan terakhir tatapannya jatuh ke arah bibir yang menggoda itu, seperti apa rasanya jika Sasuke mencium bibir itu?

Seolah terhipnotis oleh keelokkan mahluk yang ada didepannya itu, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah pemuda itu, semakin dekat dan semakin menepis jarak diantara mereka hingga Sasuke dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dari pemuda manis itu.

Tepat saat bibirnya tinggal sedikit lagi bersentuhan dengan bibir penuh berwarna merah itu, tiba-tiba mata pemuda itu terbuka dan membuat Sasuke terkejut dan menjauhkan kepalanya.

 _" Si-siapa kau? Lepaskan aku "_ kata pemuda manis itu mulai meronta namun tenaganya saat ini bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan tenaga Sasuke.

 _" Tenanglah. Kau aman sekarang "_ ucap Sasuke tersenyum membuat kadar ketampanannya menaik drastis meski keadaannya sekarang sedang basah kuyup.

 _" Aku dimana? Kau siapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku masih hidup? "_ cecar Naruto sedikit lebih tenang dari yang tadi namun kini giliran pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang memberondong Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tersenyum _" nanti kujelaskan. Sekarang tenanglah dulu dan jangan berontak. Kau sedang terluka "_

 _" Tapi aku kan berat "_ pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya malu masalahnya kenapa juga ia harus digendong ala bridal style seperti ini.

 _" Untuk ukuran pria, beratmu lumayan ringan untuk kugendong seperti ini jadi jangan kuatir "_ jawab Sasuke yang tersenyum gemas melihat ekspresi pemuda manis didepannya yang kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua telah berada di dalam apartemen Sasuke. Ia mendudukkan tubuh Naruto di sofa miliknya dengan hati-hati " Ini adalah apartemenku. Dan aku adalah orang yang tadi hampir menabrakmu, tapi untungnya kau tidak apa-apa bahkan mobilku tidak menyentuhmu sama sekali. Setelah itu kau pingsan dan kuputuskan membawamu kesini, kau tidak keberatan kan? " kata Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan pemuda manis itu yang masih belum terjawab olehnya. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk sambil menatap polos Sasuke membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi gemas.

 _" Nah sekarang kita obati dulu luka di kakimu! "_ Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil kotak P3K beserta dengan wadah berisi air hangat untuk membersihkan luka pemuda cantik itu.

 _" Boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak memakai sepatu dan hujan-hujanan? "_ tanyanya sedikit mengeraskan suaranya mengingat posisinya yang agak berjauhan dengan pemuda manis _itu._

 _" Aku kabur dari rumah "_ Sasuke langsung terpaku sesaat saat mendengar jawaban pemuda manis itu namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali menghampiri pemuda manis itu.

 _" Kabur? "_ tanya Sasuke meletakkan wadah berisi air hangat dan lap beserta kotak p3K disamping kaki namja berparas manis itu dan mulai membersihkan lukanya.

Pemuda manis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab _" Orang tuaku memaksaku untuk melakukan perjodohan dan aku tidak mau "_

 _" Hn... "_ gumam Sasuke sambil mengobati luka pemuda manis itu yang tak bisa memberikan komentar apapun karena ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain _" Jadi bolehkah aku tahu namamu? Aku Uchiha Sasuke "_ tanya Sasuke menatap wajah manis didepannya.

 _" Aku Uzumaki Naruto "_ jawabnya membalas tatapan Sasuke

 _" Hello Naruto! "_ ucap Sasuke tersenyum ramah membuat hati Naruto bergetar. semenjak daritadi, tatapan Naruto seolah tak mau lepas dari sosok tampan Sasuke yang begitu perhatian padanya sementara degupan jantungnya terus berdetak liar tak karuan sejak pertama ia melihat Sasuke.

 _" Nah sudah selesai "_ suara Sasuke menarik Naruto kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia melihat kakinya yang kini sudah diperban oleh Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali menggendong tubuh ringan Naruto dan membuat pemuda berwajah manis itu terkejut dan bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum seolah tahu kebingungan Naruto _" Karena sepertinya kakimu masih sakit untuk dipakai berjalan jadi kugendong saja. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? "_ Naruto mengangguk agak ragu namun dalam hatinya ada perasaan senang yang membuncah.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya kamar milik pria tampan itu dan menaruh tubuh Naruto di tempat tidur. Kemudian pria tampan itu menghampiri lemari pakaiannya dan meraih beberapa baju dari sana.

 _" Sekarang kau ganti baju dulu, pakai saja dulu bajuku "_ ucap Sasuke menyerahkan baju miliknya pada Naruto

 _" Arigatou "_ Naruto menerima baju itu dengan kedua tangannya.

 _" Kau bisa ganti disini, aku akan ganti di kamar mandi "_ kata Sasuke yang langsung memasuki kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto telah mengganti pakaiannya dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa selembar handuk di tangannya. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di samping pemuda manis itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke meletakkan handuk itu di kepala Naruto dan membuatnya terkejut _" nah kita keringkan dulu rambutmu "_ ucap Sasuke sambil mengeringkan rambut Naruto dengan handuk yang ia bawa itu.

Naruto kembali merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar liar. Saat ini tangan besar Sasuke tengah berada di kepala Naruto dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan lembut. Perasaan hangat langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

Sebelum Naruto hilang kendali karena debaran jantungnya, ia pun menahan tangan Sasuke _" Biar aku saja. Aku bisa sendiri "_ ucapnya mengambil alih handuk itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke pun hanya bisa membiarkannya dan tersenyum menatap pemuda manis yang telah sangat membuatnya terpikat itu.

 _" Kalau begitu kubuatkan coklat hangat ya, kau suka? "_ Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan tawaran Sasuke . _" sebentar "_ kata Sasuke yang tersenyum ke arah Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan kamarnya.

Setelah Sasuke keluar, Naruto membuang napasnya yang sepertinya dari tadi tertahan terus di kerongkongannya. Pemuda manis itu memegangi dadanya yang mulai kembali berdegup normal. Naruto menebak pasti kalau Sasuke berada di dekatnya lagi jantungnya pasti kembali berdebar kencang.

Ia pun bergumam _" Naru, ada apa denganmu? "_ tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Selagi menunggu Sasuke membawakannya coklat panas, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu kamar milik Sasuke itu. Kamar yang sederhana namun rapi dan tidak terlalu banyak perabotan. Lalu pikiran Naruto membawanya pada kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. rasanya hari ini begitu terasa panjang. Kabur, hujan-hujanan, hampir tertabrak dan berakhir di apartemen Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Pria tampan itu begitu banyak menyita perhatian Naruto, entah kenapa. Mata onyx kulit putih pucat, aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya yang bisa Naruto rasakan saat ia di gendong oleh pria itu, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dan gagah lalu senyum hangatnya yang selalu mampu membuat hati Naruto kelimpungan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Tersenyum? tunggu, apa dia menyukai Uchiha Sasuke?

Naruto menggeleng. Ia kan baru saja bertemu dengan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu? Mana mungkin ia bisa langsung menyukainya pada waktu yang sesingkat itu?

Love at first sigh?

Naruto memang sempat mengira kalau pria tampan itu bak malaikat. Tapi...

 _" Maaf membuatmu menunggu "_ tiba-tiba suara Sasuke muncul ke permukaan dan menarik Naruto dari pikiran-pikirannya.

Sudahlah, buat apa terlalu dipikirkan? Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab segala pertanyaannya. Yang pasti, Naruto sama sekali tidak risih dengan apa yang ia rasakan justru ia merasa sangat senang untuk alasan yang Naruto sendiri masih belum mengerti. Biarkan saja. Ia hanya ingin menikmatinya.

Sasuke kembali duduk disamping Naruto dan menyerahkan cangkir berisi coklat hangat itu pada naruto

 _" Tidak apa-apa "_ kata Naruto sambil menerima gelas itu. tangannya langsung hangat saat menyentuh gelas. Pemuda manis itu pun menyesap coklat hangat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Manis dan hangat. Ia tersenyum.

Senyuman Naruto lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke terpesona. Mata biru sappire, kulit tan mulus, hidung mancung dan bibir merah cherry yang menyunggingkan senyuman itu begitu terlihat menggoda. Damn, jantung Sasuke bereaksi dengan cepat. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda ini benar-benar menakjubkan.

God. Lagi-lagi Sasuke terhipnotis oleh segala macam bentuk keindahan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda manis di hadapannya itu dan tanpa ia sadari wajah Sasuke sudah semakin dekat dengan wajah Naruto.

CUP~

Dengan sukses bibir Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto yang menoleh ke arahnya. Naruto melebarkan matanya saat wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dan dengan bibir yang saling menmpel seperti ini. tapi anehnya, Naruto sama sekali tak bisa berontak, tubuhnya terpaku diam sementara degupan di jantungnya kini sudah benar-benar tidak karuan.

Lama.

Begitu sadar bahwa ia baru saja mengecup bibir Naruto. Sasuke langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. Pria tampan itu menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya tanpa berani menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke juga memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

 _" Maaf "_ ucap Sasuke canggung

 _" tii-dak tidak apa apa "_ balas Naruto terbata-bata.

Sasuke tersenyum. ini sungguh gila, Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar membuatnya gila. Meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Naruto. Bibir Naruto terasa begitu manis, mungkin karena ia habis minum coklat namun sensasinya benar-benar memabukkan dan seolah menjadi candu bagi Sasuke.

Hening sejenak.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang menatap gelas coklatnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah mendingin itu.

 _" Istirahatlah. Hari ini begitu panjang untukmu "_ kata Sasuke yang di sambut anggukan Naruto. Pemuda manis itu menyimpan gelas berisi coklatnya di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur.

Sasuke mengambil gelas itu sementara Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tampan itu keluar dari kamar untuk menyimpan gelas-gelas itu di dapur.

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Perasaan apa ini? kenapa ia merasa senang dengan kecupan yang diberikan Sasuke? Bahkan degupan di jantungnya masih belum berdetak normal. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum sambil menyetuh bibirnya. Hangat dan lembut.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

hehe fic kedua XD maaf ya yg Come Back Although isn't Easy satu blm gue update, tapi don't worry udah ditulis kok tinggal koreksi kalau ada yg salah ^_- .. pls review guys *_* ,,thx so much :*


End file.
